Somewhere down the slopes
by mama-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was a great snow boarder and was so excited to find that they were going to Colorado to snow board! Now, he has to face Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, someone that not only makes him mad but makes him hot in other ways! GrimmIchi
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok guys, I know I have a bunch of other stories you want me to update but i have so many ideas! It's so hard to stay in one place if ya know what I mean! I am getting some co-author from LoveOfMyLifeIs the next chapter, but this chapter is all me baby!**

**Grimm: She means she has ADD**

**Me: ~kicks Grimmjow~ I do NOT! I just haven't been getting many reviews... It's been putting me down man... But I have been getting reviews from my favorite authors! BonneNuit, Confusion No Hime, LoveOfMyLifeIs, and this really sweet girl, evanescenceangel18, who reviews all my stories! Everyone else is just so sweet to! I love my reviewers!**

**Ichi: Yea, I have read her reviews, she is nice. She calls you the updating beast...**

**Grimm:~bursts out laughing~ **

**Me: SHUT UP GRIMMJOW!**

* * *

**Ichi: On with the story.**

Ichigo stood quiet going through the airport, but boy was he excited. He was goin to go to Colorado for a week with his class, he was told there was going to be some or all the upperclassmen he didn't know. All he knew was that since the upperclassmen had their own floor of the school you rarely saw one. Except for this major bully, but Ichigo didn't even know his name.

It was completely retarded if you asked him. Suddenly Rukia bounded into Ichigo's arms, and Ichigo had to swing her around to get his balance. "What the hell? Rukia," he was speechless to say the least, no one said anything about Rukia coming. She said she had to go to her family's or something like that, he didn't know, "I thought you couldn't come." he stated more then a question. Rukia bounced in happiness.

"Well, my parents said it was ok so me and my brother are coming. My crush is coming to! Isn't that exciting?!" Ichigo smiled softly at his best friend. Him, Renji and Rukia had been together since Pre-K. They were inseparable when Ichigo saved Rukia from the bully, him and Renji beat the crap out of him and Ichigo took the fall for Renji who was going to get in trouble. His idiotic father, Isshin came bouncing in the school yelling about how his son was now old enough to save damsels in distress.

"Yes Rukia that is exciting. Where is Orihime anyway?" Ichigo asked. Rukia has had the biggest crush on the sweetest and ditsiest upperclassmen there was. She tall, long orange hair and huge breasts! Rukia had told Ichigo she was a lesbian when they were in middle school. Renji had once had a crush on her and it was getting annoying, so she told him she was outright gay. It was the most interesting experience one could ask for. Ichigo pressed his head against the cool airplane window. He gulped, not listening to Rukia rant anymore but he paid attention to the fact that they were going to be flying. Over the seas to America. He was going to be so much trouble! He hated heights. He was completely afraid of them. "ICHIGO! Are you okay? The upperclassmen have just arrived."

Hit bit back a barf, his stomach was doing flips, "yeah Rukia I'm just fine." she was about to disagree with him, but then noticed the fear on his face and sighed. She already knew he was afraid of heights, but this was going a little extravagant.

"I-"

"What the fuck Shrimp?! Get the fuck outta my goddamn seat!" a voice yelled, "move it fresh meat!" the voice growled at them. Yes they were freshmen. Ichigo glanced at the voice and saw Teal-colored hair and matching Cyan eyes. He was tall, muscular and tan. There was blue eye;liner going down his eyes. He wore an upperclassmen uniform, so he went to Karakura high, but was he a senior or a junior? Rukia growled at the man, obviously familiar with him, but then again she knew all the upperclassmen because of her brother, Byakuya, who was senior. She grumbled moved from the seat and she heard someone ask if they could sit with her. Ichigo knew the voice, it was Orihime and he could only tell what Rukia was feeling at the current moment.

The blue haired upperclassmen sat down next to Ichigo and they said nothing. The entire lift off was silent in their seat. The blue haired upperclassmen was watching Ichigo clutch his eyes shut at the feeling of the plane lift in the air. He rolled his eyes and yanked Ichigo to him and put his arm around him. "What the-" The blue haired senior put his hand over the underclass men's mouth.

"Shut up. Just close your eyes and go to sleep. You haven't seen any of this." When it came to sleep, Ichigo didn't need to be told twice.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The plane shook violently, and Ichigo stirred, his eyes opening to find himself clutching the hands of the blue haired upperclassmen, their fingers intertwined and Ichigo's head on his shoulder, with the other's head on top of his. He was out, sleeping like a baby through a hail storm. That wasn't the problem. He was laying. On a guy. Holding his hand. And sleeping on him. Ichigo scrambled away, blush decorating his cheeks as he felt the urge to use the restroom. He stood, cautiously and began to step over the upperclassmen when the plane shook violently and he yelped. He fell, legs thrown across the upperclassmen, straddling him with his hands on his chest. The upperclassmen woke with a growl.

"What the fuck?!" he growled in a whisper. Ichigo stuttered, trying to make the man understand that he simply tripped, but then the blue haired boy smirked, revealing nice sharp k-9s. He pulled the boy's head down and whispered in his ear. "I didn't know you wanted me like this." he whispered. His hot breath in his ear making Ichigo moan quietly.

Finally he felt reality slap him across the face and yanked himself out of the upperclassman's grip, falling to the bathroom. 'hn... cute.' he thought with a smirk before drifting back to sleep, but not before checking on Orihime, who was cuddled next to Rukia a blanket thrown over their shoulders. He smirked, and then growled. He really did hate people, but he never could truly hate Orihime. He could pretend, but never actually do it. That was the problem.

When they were young, he met Orihime through Ulquiorra. He was in a fight, which he did regularly, and was bruised up pretty bad. Blood coming out of his head and out of his chest, his mouth was busted. She patched him up and didn't say a mean thing or negative thing to him, regardless of the useless profanities he used around her. She was nice to him. She excepted him. She was truly his first real friend. Not that he would ever actually admit it. He could hear someone walking up to their seats and he shut his eyes precautionary.

He smirked when he heard the underclassmen's curses, and he tried to go around him when the upperclassmen nudged him with his foot and he fell backwards with a yelp. The upperclassmen gasped at the contact with his groin but didn't say anything as Ichigo grinded his hips unknowingly and the upperclassmen hissed, "Stop that, kid." he growled. Ichigo tried to get out of the lap, still grinding his hips when he heard the upperclassman's hitched breath and it sounded like a moan. He grinded purposely and felt a hard, blunt object sticking his entrance through the clothes and gasped scrambling away from the upperclassmen.

"I told ya ta fucking quit ya twit." the upperclassmen growled at him.

"I'm not a twit or a kid! My name is Ichigo Kurosaki! Get the fuck over it."

"Watch who the fuck you're talking to ya bastard. Fucking idiot!" he growled. Ichigo growled back.

"Listen here, whoever the fuck you are, I don't care, stop being a fucking jerk off!"

"You were the one basically giving me lap dance so shut yer fuckin' mouth, Strawberry!"

"My name is Ichigo! Not fucking strawberry, you-you-you... Blueberry!"

"Nice fucking come-back. A blueberry, you seriously couldn't come up with anything better then that?" he demanded. "My name is Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques. I'm senior at your school dumb shit." he remarked and then brought their lips together, not bothering to close his eyes for the kiss, upon seeing Ichigo blush so cutely. That boy was lucky they were on a plane or he would take him right there. Ichigo's lips broke the taste testing kiss and looked out the window, forgetting they were on a plane and yelped, jumping into Grimmjow's embrace. Grimmjow looked confused and felt the boy shaking, so he wrapped his arms around him and then held him until he fell asleep. Grimmjow's sigh rang through out the plane as he gave the boy his jacket and felt him snuggle into it, his head rested on Grimmjow's lap and a soft smile replaced the scowl that usually took his face. He sighed and rubbed his head.

"This is going to be a long fucking week." he groaned, but still smirked at Ichigo who kept taking big breaths of the jacket he had. Grimmjow ruffled his hair and then he fell asleep himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Grimmjow groaned as he heard the loud speaker of the plane go off, mumbling something about look out the window. "Grimmjow-Kun?" Orihime asked. He turned to her with a questionable glance, and he tried to lift his hand and found it in Ichigo's, their fingers entwined, he head on his lap with Grimmjow's jacket wrapped around him. The plane was beginning to land. "This isn't what it fucking looks like.' Grimmjow stated pointing his free finger at her. She giggled and nodded going back to Rukia. He ran his free hand through his hair and sighed before looking at Ichigo/ His eyes immediately averted to th e soft pink lips he had kissed earlier. He wanted to kiss them again. He shook his head widening at his action.

He was Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques! A fucking gang member, part of the espada and the bad ass of the school! He can't only want to kiss this boy! He wants to fuck him and then move on with his life! Yeah, that was it. He only wanted to fuck the boy and move on, like he did with every virgin. No, no, no, no! He was a player, he didn't stay with just one person for too long... did he?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ichigo groaned when he woke up. He found himself on a bed, for like a mini apartment. He wasn't on the plane anymore. But he had the jacket Grimmjow had given him on the plane. He blushed when he remembered yesterday. The bastard took his first kiss! The fucker, but then again he couldn't help feel his heart jump at the thought of it happening again. He looked up and found a note.

'Ichigo,

We are out on the slope, so come on! On and I heard you getting frisky with Grimmjow on the plane! Good job Ichigo.

Get Some,

Rukia and Orihime' He spluttered indignantly and growled. He picked him stuff up and got his boarding gear on before heading out to the slopes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**

Orihime smiled as she saw Rukia coming down the slopes on the skis. Right beside her was a woman with light purple hair and golden eyes through the goggles, riding down the slope on the board. She stopped right short of Grimmjow, shooting snow all over him. Everyone froze and smirked as Grimmjow's growl began to get louder and louder. The woman went down the second slope, running away from Grimmjow. "YUROICHI!" he yelled and kicked his heal blue snowboard after her. Everyone smiled at their antics ans were about to go when someone flew over them from the jump, getting major air. Rukia smiled and waved, the person waved back and landed over them, heading down the slope. Immediately they followed the person in the black jacket and white beany. The board had a black covered on top and the bottom was white. Beside was a person with a black beany and a white jacket, th e colors of the board inverted, racing down the slope, weaving into each other. Both of the mysterious snow boarders smirked and nodded at each other before crouching low and hit the jump.

Grimmjow still chasing Yuroichi, came to an abrupt stop with Yuroichi to stare of the anonymous snow boarders who were falling in sync as they did three-eighties and a wide range of other tricks in to air before landing and stopping at the bottom of the slope. They smirked before pulling off the beanies, revealing a mop of white and orange hair. The one with the black topped board puled the goggles off, revealing a heavily breathing Ichigo and the other did the same revealing an albino with weird eyes. Golden irises and black where whites were supposed to be. He was a pale as the white snow and slapped hands with Ichigo.

"That was awesome!" the albino stated.

"Sure was Shiro!" Ichigo agreed before unlatching his board. His orange snow boots embedded in the snow as everyone came hurtling down the mountain to the two boys. "oh, and pay up! I won." Shiro grumbled incoherent curses and Grimmjow unlatched his board at the slope of the mountain.

"Grimmjow! My long lost buddy!" Shiro stated and jumped on him, only to be growled at and pushed back.

"Get away from me!" he grouched. "Get the fuck offa me you dumb ass! I'm fucking serious!" Shiro pouted at him and smirked when he saw Ichigo looking the opposite way with blush stained on his cheek.

"Do my little brother have a crush?!" Shiro asked with a hyper voice.

"Fuck off!" Ichigo grumbled before looking back at the teal haired upperclassman, only to find him smirking. This was going to be a LONG week.

**Me: Ok change of plans I have decided to dedicate the story to LoveOfMyLifeIs! So don't fret!!!**

**Grimm: ~eye twitching~ I'm a fucking pansy**

**Ichi: You're just jealous I snow board better then you**

**Me: REVIEW PLEASE! If everyone wants me to continue the story, I need ten reviews please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I got 14 reviews!!! I got 14 reviews!!!**

**Grimm: Ok, what is so great about that?**

**Ichi: she only asked for ten to do the next chapter.**

**Grimm: What is so great about what other people say? I mean what only matters if you like it, right?**

**Ichi and Me:~blankly stare at Grimmjow as crickets start chirping~**

* * *

The slopes were preoccupied the rest of the day by them, Ichigo had shown them some of his more greater tricks, and raced Grimmjow only to lose. He was pouting about that, now. _Why did the bastard have to beat me?_ Ichigo asked himself before a snowball hit him right in the face. He spluttered and growled at Shirosaki, who was rolling around laughing his ass off.

Grimmjow was laughing with him, and Yuroichi was snickering. He glared at them and got a really big snowball, before throwing it. Shiro saw the snowball flying at them and ducked, Grimmjow on the other hand got hit right in the face. A deadly silence took hold, the only sound heard were from the other kids that were snow boarding. Grimmjow looked up as Ichigo, who began to place on his goggles.

"Yer fuckin' dead meet ya twit." he growled. Ichigo smirked and took one jump, going down the Blank Valley trail, Grimmjow snow boarding right on his tail. He smiled, this was fun. He weaved to the right, dodging Rukia and Renji who were side-by-side. He hit the snow mount, giving high air and flying over the famous Toshiro Hitsugaya.

He took the side trail, weaving right and into the Los Noches trail. Grimmjow smirked behind him, the runt wasn't going to get away now. Grimmjow knew this trail like the back of his hand, and could probably snow board it with his eyes closed, but he wasn't going to let Kurosaki get away that easily.

He crouched a little, gaining more speed easily, and then at the near end of the slope, Grimmjow jumped Ichigo, both of them crashing to the floor. Ichigo screamed in pain, but it wasn't the pain of crashing in the snow. It was the fact that there was basically a two ton man crashing down on his and his snow board happened to catch him in the leg. Grimmjow pinned him down when they stopped rolling and Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's breath on his face, breathing on him and making him shiver. Grimmjow's hand touched lightly on Ichigo's cheeks, and shivered at the warm flushed cheeks warming his hand.

"Why?" Grimmjow asked the man under him. Ichigo tilted his head lightly, careful to not lose Grimmjow's hand. "Why do I fucking love seeing you like this? Under me and I just fucking met you. Why?" he demanded.

"Maybe your sadistic, or a player." Ichigo teased with a smile. Grimmjow frowned at him.

"I'm fucking serious. I met you this morning and I want to fuck you so badly I can't fucking stand it." he stated with seriousness embedded in his eyes. Ichigo looked at his with shock and then a soft look etched on his face. His hand cupped Grimmjow's cheek.

"that's called lust Grimmjow. Everyone wants what they can't have." He stated. Grimmjow looked at him with no emotion for a moment and then turned to a mischievous smirk.

"You think I can't have you?"

"I know you can't." he stated.

"why's that?" he asked.

"you aren't fast enough to catch me." he stated with a playful smirk, then turned into his usual scowl, "and I would prove it to you if you, A: Get the fuck off of me and B: could run but I can't because you decided to slam your snow board in my leg!" He yelled. Grimmjow slowly got off to inspect the bleeding leg. He rolled th e pants leg up and inspected the wound thoroughly. It was deep, but not that deep. The skin was covering the wound as blood colored the snow. He would be limping around for some time.

"Ok, berry, let's get you inside." he stated, lifting Ichigo into his arms. Immediately Ichigo was protesting in his arms. He thrashed in Grimmjow's arms before Grimmjow growled at him. Then Ichigo thrusted his fist up, punching Grimmjow in the jaw, screaming to let him go. Grimmjow glared daggers at Grimmjow, and dropped Ichigo onto the snow. He yelped and watch Grimmjow stomp off.

"Man, and he calls me a girl." he stated with an exasperated sigh. He grabbed his snow board and used it as leverage to pull himself up, before limping up the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Chapter THREE CHAPTER THREE CHAPTER THREE!!!**

**Grimm: Calm down Alex.**

**Me: Why? You aren't the boss o' me. **

**Ichi: Enjoy the story**

* * *

When Ichigo made it back up to the cabin, everyone was worried sick. Rukia tackled him, Renji slapped him on the back of the head. Shiro put him in a headlock and gave him a nuggie. Grimmjow looked at him with relief in his eyes. He cocked his head in confusion. _What the hell is going on?_He asked himself as Orihime placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We thought you got caught in the avalanche." she informed as if reading her mind.

"Avalanche? When did an avalanche come down?" he asked. Orihime shrugged.

"It came down on the walk-way side of the mountain, and took five students down with it. We thought one of them was you. Considering you had to walk up the mountain on your own." she growled, glaring at Grimmjow, who gladly glared back, his more menacing. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow's face, a clear regret etched into his face, and relief.

"Students! Please head back to your rooms! We will inform you when the five missing students have been found! Move it!" Professor Urahara demanded. Ichigo glanced at him and nodded to his friends, a farewell given' as he walked normally on his leg. Walking up the mountain had made most of the pain pass, at little bit. The boy rooms were on the sixth floor, girls on the second.

No one trusted anyone to not sneak in the dorms. Ichigo smirked, they were so paranoid and yet most of the school was gay. He shook his head and walked into the elevator, pushing the 6 button and noticed a pouting Grimmjow standing next to him.

Ichigo looked away immediately, still angry about being dropped like that. It hurt dammit! And the asshole just left him there to walk up the mountain on his own! It pissed him off! They walked down the hall, Ichigo's hall card said the sixth room so he walked, and slid the card through the door immediately unlocking it. When he was about to shut the door, a hand held it open. He looked and saw Grimmjow leering at him, and using his height to emphasize how much more bigger he was.

"what do _you_want?" Ichigo demanded through a growl. His eyes turned playful and a smirk etched onto his face.

"This is my room, berry." he stated. Ichigo glared at him disbelieving.

"No way! You're lying!" Ichigo protested.

"How else to you think you woke up here this mornin'. You fell asleep smellin' my jacket all up and moanin' my name in yer goddamn sleep. They told me to carry you to the bed room and when I tried to let you go, you wouldn't let me. So I had to lay with you until you finally let go." he stated, grinning ear-to-ear at Ichigo's bright red face. "you keep blushin' like that, It's gonna be hard not to take ya in the middle of the night," he breathed into his ear, "Strawberry." Ichigo shivered, and shook his head wildly like a dog before shoving Grimmjow away harshly to catch his breath. Grimmjow's laugh echoed in the room as Ichigo shut the door, not wanting the people in the hall to see them.

Almost immediately Ichigo rolled up his pants leg to see the wound from Grimmjow's snow board. He hissed lightly, it wasn't that bad, not even deep just a little tender. Grimmjow's growled echoed through out the room and he walked into the bathroom. He came out with alcohol and a towel. He sat on Ichigo's bed and grabbed his leg. Instantly, Ichigo blushed and tried to move away, but Grimmjow wouldn't let him.

"stop fucking movin' will ya! I trying to fuckin' help yer ass and ya keep movin' away. Geeze." He stated rolling his eyes. Ichigo nodded lightly, his face flushed lightly from the pain and the stinging. Grimmjow found it fuckable looking but he had to hold himself back. He poured alcohol onto the towel and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo arched an eyebrow as Grimmjow's lips slammed down on his, and at the same time, he rubbed the alcohol infested towel onto the wound making him scream into Grimmjow's mouth.

He thrashed his leg wildly but Grimmjow held it in place and to distract Ichigo, he lightly nibbled on his bottom lip making Ichigo gasp. Grimmjow took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into the moist cavern. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, completely forgetting about his leg and gripped Grimmjow's silky teal locks to deepen the kiss.

Grimmjow smirked into the kiss and climbed on top of Ichigo. His hand cupped Ichigo's cheek and the other one sneakily found its way into his shirt, lightly touching his muscles. Ichigo moaned, lightly arching his back as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and they broke the kiss, both panting for air. Grimmjow kissed and licked his way down Ichigo's neck, and smirked again when Ichigo gasped out when Grimmjow sucked lightly on a spot behind his ear.

"Aren't w-we going a l-little to-ah- fast?" Ichigo asked while panting and moaning at the same time. Grimmjow growled and moved to his ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked breathlessly, making Ichigo shiver again. "Because if you don't tell me to stop now, I won't be able to stop later." Grimmjow stated. He felt Ichigo lightly nod. He understood, and willed his erection away as he thought or figured Ichigo did as well.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo apologized breathlessly, "I just don't know you that well, and we aren't even dating."

"So yer a virgin?" Ichigo blushed and turned his head away from the smirking Grimmjow. "Do you want to date me? I've been known to bite." he stated half-heartedly. Ichigo looked back at him and sat up, lightly cupping his face and kissed him on the lips, short and sweet.

"Yeah I want to date you." Grimmjow's feral smirk turned animalistic and he jumped Ichigo. "That doesn't mean sex you horn dog! Get offa me!" Grimmjow laughed loudly. Ichigo blushed at Grimmjow, who begrudgingly got off of Ichigo, and smirked at him.

"I thought all underclassmen were easy to get in the pants." Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo spluttered indignantly and flipped Grimmjow the bird. "No, Strawberry, it would be the other way around!" he laughed. Ichigo blushed harder and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door still hearing Grimmjow's harmonious laughter. He smiled lightly to himself before getting in the shower, and tracing his lips with his fingers. He smiled again to himself, before cleaning himself up and getting out of the shower putting on his boxers and drying his hair as he walked out. Grimmjow was sound asleep on Ichigo's self-proclaimed bed and he smirked.

He walked over to him and lightly skimmed his fingers against his face, smiling at the smooth skin and moved down for a little kiss, but yelped when Grimmjow yelled: Gotcha, and pulled him in the bed with him. Ichigo struggled, but Grimmjow was unmoved and turned the light off, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulling him to up against his body. Ichigo sighed and turned around in the embrace and rested his forehead against Grimmjow's collar bone before letting sleep take hold of him.

-----

**Me: Ok! that was the third chapter!**

**Grimm: Hah! Ichi yer so cute (glomps him)**

**Ichi: Get offa me ya horn dog!**

**Me: you got it all wrong! He's a cat!**

**Grimm: Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:Welcome people old and new! Today we have something special for you!**

**Grimm:She's on fucking drugs. She's on DRUGS**

**Ichi:Yeah, probably Marijuana**

**Me: I am not on fucking drugs! ~Grabs a baseball bat~**

* * *

**Grimm and Ichi: ~Run away~ READ THE STORY BEFORE SHE KILLS US!**

Ichigo groaned as he woke, stirring in the bed. He tried to sit up, but when iron bars around his waist prevented him from doing so, he remembered yesterday. Instantly he blushed and turned to see Grimmjow sleeping ever-so-peacefully. Ichigo smiled sweetly before kissing him lightly on the nose and carefully removing himself from the bed to go shower. He had meant to rush the shower, but when he water cascaded down his back he couldn't rush it. Grimmjow's face popped into his head, and an erection began to surface. Ichigo groaned, why did his body do this to him? Did it hate him or something?

He smoothed his thumb over the slit, hissing slightly in pleasure as he began to stroke himself, whispering Grimmjow's name, over and over before he threw his head began, a silent scream left on his lips as he came, his essence going down the drain. He slumped against the wall, trying to regain his breath. Finally he washed himself and turned the water off, he dried himself with a towel and put on his clothes, leaving the towel draped over his head as he walked out of the bathroom shirtless. He saw Grimmjow still sleeping soundly and smiled softly, before writing a note that told him he went to see Rukia, that he was down stairs. And placed on a skin-tight long sleeved shirt before heading out. He looked down the long black hallway, it being no more then seven o' clock in the morning. He was an early bird, he always was. Along with his older twin Shiro.

When Ichigo exited the elevator he was greeted with a cup of hot chocolate and Shiro sitting with the little white haired genius, Toshiro Hitsugaya. They looked like they were having a serious conversation, the three of them used to be fairly close until Shiro began to be himself at school. Which he seriously didn't mind, his brother was happy, and staying away from him. Though, the constant head locks were getting annoying, because the yaoi fan-girls were starting to get the wrong idea about him and his brother. He sat down at the table, Toshiro nodding his head in a small greeting, Ichigo grunting in reply, Shiro doing the same. If it was one things the twins agreed on, it was they hated mornings! Absolutely hated them. They would kill them if they could, but sadly it wasn't possibly.

Everyone had learned to stay clear of the twins in the morning, if a new kid was around they would learn fast with a kick to the face. "So what's going on?" Ichigo asked with a yawn. Toshiro glanced at his with icy blue eyes.

"The avalanche yesterday, they found the kids that were missing. All severely injured so the teachers are going back to Tokyo, while Professor Stark stays. Basically meaning, we have no more authority around here. They all left two hours ago." he concluded. Ichigo stared at him with a bored expression.

"why the hell would they leave us here with avalanches going off all over the place?" Ichigo asked, slightly annoyed.

"Because King," Shiro stated, "they don't want ta worry anymore people."

"So basically putting us in even more danger because they want to keep our mouths shut?"

Shiro yawned, "yeah that's about it." Toshiro smirked at the two idiots, and pondered in the silence.

"hey," he spoke suddenly, "what would you guys say if I was gay?" Ichigo and Shiro looked at him.

"I am to." Ichigo answered.

"Make sure yer partner doesn't hurt ya to bad." Shiro stated. Hitsugaya blushed like a wild fire and hit Shiro.

"That was totally uncalled for." Ichigo yawned, "Ah, Toshiro you get used to it. Soon he'll be calling you, up up the butt boy." Shiro smirked at Ichigo.

"I can call you that too-" before he could even get the name out, Ichigo glared and slapped him again in the back of the head. He just snarled his lip, and that was enough of a denial for him, and Shiro giggled to himself as they drank their hot chocolate and enjoyed the silence they knew would be ruined in about an hour or so. He wondered what time Grimmjow really woke, from this morning he must have been a heavy sleeper. "Hey, King, are you close to Grimmjow or somethin'?" An instant blush formed on Ichigo's face. "You are!" he squealed.

"We're dating. He's my boyfriend?" he stated that sounded more like a question. He buried his face into his hands, "Oh, I don't know. I'm knew at this."

"Well good thing you have Grimmjow, cause he's not." Shiro smirked, Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok, you know the person that went all around the school fucking virgins?" Ichigo nodded, "That was Grimmjow. I think yer the first person he's ever wanted to date." Ichigo 'hn'ed and looked around. What if he was one of those virgins? One of the people that could be thrown away? "Aibou, Grimmjow won't throw ya away. If he was going ta throw ya away he wouldn't have picked someone so serious." he stated waving his hand in the air. "Blah, or at least I wouldn't have." Ichigo glared at him brother and watched Shiro smile like a retard so he turned to see Grimmjow get out of the elevator. "Speak of the devil."

"I hate you." Ichigo growled throwing the salt shaker at his brother.

"Aw, I'm flattered!" Then Ichigo threw the pepper shaker at him. Grimmjow sat at the table, beside Ichigo and Hitsugaya and let his head fall on the table with an indignant thump. They all shared questioning glances. Ichigo got up from the table to go get him a hot chocolate, but before he could get up, Grimmjow snatched his wrist.

"Sit. Down." he ordered, sleep still written on his face. Obviously he wasn't a morning person either.

"I'm going to get hot chocolate. Do you want some?" Hitsugaya asked as Ichigo sat back down, and somehow their fingers ended up being entwined. Ichigo shook his head.

"I do. As a matter of fact, I'll go with ya." With that Ichigo and Grimmjow were left alone. Ichigo laid his head down on the table, next to Grimmjow's.

"why are you so tired?" Ichigo asked with a yawn. Grimmjow chuckled.

"I'm not the one you should be asking that question. I didn't sleep last night. You kept talking in yer sleep, so I just had to listen." He stated turning his head towards Ichigo, a feral grin on his face. Ichigo blushed crimson and turned his head away making Grimmjow laugh. They stayed like that, their head pressed against each other, even if they were looking the opposite way, hands entwined and bodies touching. No one paid them any mind. Rukia and Orihime squealed at them, being the yaoi fan girls that they were.

"You know what we should do?! Since Ichigo finally has a boyfriend we should go on a group date! Hitsugaya and Gin, Ichigo and Grimmjow, Me and Orihime, Shiro and Ulquiorra, and Renji with Byakuya!" Rukia squealed. Ichigo arched an eyebrow and Grimmjow grimaced. He wasn't used to dates, it was usually sex and moving on, but considering his attraction for Ichigo, he wouldn't leave him. "So do you?!"

Grimmjow snorted, "Whatever. As long as you leave me the fuck alone about it." Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow's answer, finding himself wanting to go. Everyone eventually said yes, and Ichigo found himself groaning. Considering it wasn't even eight in the morning and they were already talking about dates.

"how about we go to King's room, and play truth or dare until its time to go." Shiro insisted. Ichigo protested and Grimmjow smiled sharply and allowed it to happen. So they grabbed three cartons of hot chocolate and food and headed up to their room. Ichigo slapped his forehead, he knew somehow this whole situation was going to end up biting him in the ass. Ichigo slid the card through the slot and the door clicked open, he jumped when he felt a hand grab his own. He turned and saw Grimmjow and relaxed immediately. The two newly coupled boys sat on the floor, back against the bed, and everyone ended up in a circle.

Ichigo sat in between Grimmjow's legs, most of the couples mimicked them as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's torso and rested his head on his shoulder. "Okay, Shiro goes first because he suggested the stupid fucking thing." Grimmjow stated. Ichigo smirked in agreement. Shiro's face turned into a maniac grin and looked at Ichigo.

"Ok King, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ichigo stated.

"Pansy." Grimmjow whispered into his ear. Ichigo elbowed him in the stomach, feeling satisfied with a grunt.

"Have you screwed Jaeggerjaques yet?" Ichigo spit out his hot chocolate, his face going red.

"W-what?!"

"Have you screwed Jaeggerjaques yet?" he repeated. Grimmjow laughed, his stomach clenching in pain as he laughed.

"N-NO! Why the hell would you care you pervert?"

"Oh please," Shiro stated waving a hand at him, "don't flatter yourself King, I wouldn't be interested in you, when I have a great sex life. Ain't that right Ulqui?" he nicknamed. Said man lost his stoic expression and turned into Ichigo's, face flaming. Grimmjow pointed at Ulquiorra laughing more.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd turn into a girl Schiffer!" He yelled at him. Ichigo rolled his eyes and covered his boyfriend's mouth.

"Ok, my turn. Rukia, truth or dare?" Rukia looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Dare."

"Give Shiro a lap dance." Shiro's grin dropped and turned into a glare. Ichigo smirked and Grimmjow mimicked his expression. Shiro flipped him the bird.

"Wouldn't you love to do that?" Rukia gave Ichigo the same glare and bird. "Pay back's a bitch ain't big brother?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow looked at him confused.

"He's your brother?" Ichigo nodded.

"My twin." Grimmjow made a noise of acknowledgment and laughed at Shiro, who had an eat shit expression when the stereo turned on and a funky beat echoed through the room. Ulquiorra moved off his boyfriend and looked to see Rukia sitting on Shiro's knee, he shudder at that. He didn't dislike Rukia, just girl's in general. Before she could move anymore, Shiro pushed her off and threw a pillow at his brother's face.

"go fuck yerself!" he yelled as Ichigo bit his lip to stop the laughing. Ulquiorra even had a smirk on his face at his boyfriend's antics and before he could say anything Shiro smashed his lips on his boyfriend's. Grimmjow's hands went up Ichigo's shirt, rubbing his back. Ichigo shivered at his boyfriend's cool hands. Rukia growled at Ichigo, an urge to jump him, but stopped when Orihime lightly touched her arm.

"That was mean Kurosaki-Kun."

"Oh, shut up, big boobs!" Grimmjow yelled, "you were laughing yer ass off too!" Before anything was said Rukia smirked at Ichigo and then turned to Shiro. As if he read her mind he swung his head towards him.

"Shiro, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you too tell everyone why you call Ichigo King." Ichigo spit out even more hot chocolate.

"You wouldn't." he growled to Rukia and Shiro.

"Oh yes I will." Ichigo growled at him. "Ya see, when I was six Ichigo and I saw our first snow. My loony bin dad came out and decided to teach us how to snow board. I wasn't good at it, Ichigo was a natural, so in an effort to make me feel better he-"

"-stop right fucking there Shiro! Nuh-uh! Not- mmmpppphhh!" Grimmjow covered his boyfriend's mouth and nodded to Shirosaki, urging him to continue.

"- he took off all his clothes, in the dead of winter and boarded stark naked down the hill screaming, 'look Shiro I'm King of snowboarding.' and that is why I call Ichi King." Ichigo slumped against Grimmjow, feeling his chest vibrate in an attempt to hold back his laughing. He groaned again as everyone laughed at him, this was going to be a long day.

~*~*~*

when the day ended, everyone was relieved to know more about each other in the room. Even if they all swore that nothing would be leaked out into the school. What ever happened in Ichigo's room, stayed in Ichigo's room. Though the story about why Shiro called Ichigo 'King', never got old in everyone's point of view. Even Byakuya laughed at him! It was horrible. But Ichigo had enough dirt on everyone to get them back if anything ever happened. Ichigo smiled as he walked down to get another cup of hot chocolate. Everyone was in their rooms, getting ready for the group date that was in about two hours, and Ichigo offered to go get him and Grimmjow a cup of hot chocolate.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo immediately froze, he knew that voice, hated that voice, wanted to kill the owner of that voice. He felt fear grip him tightly, Shiro wasn't hear to save him this time. He turned, a man with hazel nut hair, smoothed back with grease, eyes a brownish gold. His hands in his pockets, a superior expression written all over his face. Sousuke Aizen. "Been what, two years since I saw you?"

"Fuck you Aizen!" he yelled immediately, his voice cracking in fear. When did he get back? When did he get out of prison?! He felt himself shiver in feared anticipation, his knees about to buckle underneath him.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo," he cooed, walking closer to the petrified teen, "I'm going to your school now." he whispered in his ear. He wanted to push him away, he wanted to move, but he couldn't. He wanted to yell for help, but he couldn't. He wanted Grimmjow.

"Hey Ichigo!" a voice yelled. He exhaled a puff pf breath almost as if it was the first he had ever taken a breath in his life. Aizen moved away from him, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Long time no see Grimmjow." Aizen greeted the teal-haired man. Grimmjow looked at Aizen, his face immediately looked like death, his eyes traveled to Ichigo, tears falling down his face, his knees buckling underneath him.

"What the fuck did you do?" he growled to Aizen.

"I only told him good news. That I would be attending this school from now on." Grimmjow let out a loud snarl, and Aizen waved, walking away from the hatred. Grimmjow almost ran to Ichigo who was on the floor. Everyone now surrounding them, he picked him up, with out a second thought and carried him bridle style back to the room. His chest aching at the the stiff boy in his arms. Tears flowing down his face, eyes dilated from fear. He relaxed slightly when Ichigo relaxed in his arms, a light snoring was heard from the boy. He laid him down and sat at the edge of the bed.

Why the hell was Ichigo so afraid of Aizen?

**I do believe the chapter speaks for itself!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter and the winners are...**

**RamecupMiso**

**happygirl24**

**Confusion No hime**

**LoveOfMyLifeIs**

**BonneNuit**

**TealEyedBeing**

**PyroD**

**evanescenceangel18**

**They win the dedication of this chapter to them! Tanks for playing again! Review please XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am going to do separate chapters for separate dates! Ok, now enjoy!**

**--**

**Shiro and Ulquiorra**

Shiro groaned as he stood there waiting, he was impatient and he hated standing around doing nothing. Girl's were beginning to drool and he was about to tell them off. He growled and opened his mouth, but closed it when Ulquiorra came out. His black levies hugged his ass, a long sleeve thermal shirt that was white and a jacket that was white too.

Shiro rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's obsessive need to wear white. It got annoying, but since it looked good on him he didn't mind. He didn't speak a word before Shiro entwined their fingers and pulled him out of the inn. He wanted his boyfriend out of there as soon as possible. Guys and girls were beginning to stare and it only pissed him off. Yes, Shirosaki Hichigo Kurosaki was the most possessive guy in the world. What ever was his, you didn't touch or he'd cut your fingers off.

Ulquiorra smiled softly at his boyfriend's antics, a break of the stoic face he was used to. No one but Shiro saw him animated. Shiro pulled him to a bench, away from everyone and staring out at the mountain as the sun went down. The sun itself was beautiful, just rightly set in the 'v' of the two connected mountains and reflected off of the snow. "...wow..." was the only thing Shiro said, the only thing Shiro could say.

Ulquiorra rested his head on Shiro's shoulder, squeezing their entwined fingers. He looked up to find Shiro staring at him with the sunglasses on, hiding his exotic eyes, a smirk plastered on his face. His other hand came up and lightly stroked Ulquiorra's cheek. He blushed a little and was going to turn away, but Shiro gripped his chin and kissed him.

It was unexpected and so sudden that Ulquiorra found himself in shock. Shiro slipped his tongue in Ulquiorra's mouth, lightly massaging the muscle and Ulquiorra's light moan hung through out the air followed by squeals of happiness. Shiro rolled his eyes and looked up to yaoi fan girls and what the fuck?! A guy?!

"You know, we really don't have to go on a date you know."

"Yes we do." Shiro denied. Ulquiorra watched in mild amusement of his boyfriend's actions. Last week, before they left for the slopes, Ulquiorra asked Shiro if their whole relationship was based on sex. Shiro honestly didn't know what to say to that, and sure most of their time together was spent between the sheets, but that didn't mean Shiro didn't love Ulquiorra...right? So Shiro promised he wouldn't screw Ulquiorra unless they went on a date first and he had only one screw for the entire trip. So he had to choose wisely when he wanted it.

"You really know you can screw anywhere you want you know that right?" Ulquiorra tested, a smirk playing on his tongue as he was Shiro bite his tongue. Shiro turned around calmly and lifted his sunglasses showing his exotic eyes. He flipped Ulquiorra the bird and turned around slamming the glasses back over his eyes. He grunted when Ulquiorra's hand grabbed his.

"So..uh..what do ya want ta do, Ulqui?" Shiro asked him. Ulquiorra looked up at Shiro and then around him.

"Let's go-"

"-Ulquiorra and Shiro, long time no see." Shiro was positive he heard the fucking devil hissing in his ear, Ulquiorra went stiff, he knew who it was too. Shiro turned and immediately began to snarl his lip up. Sousuke Aizen. Shiro smirked, Aizen wanted to play. He tugged Ulquiorra behind him, ignoring the bodily protest he gave out. "It's been eight years."

"Eight years too soon if ya fuckin' ask me, dip shit." Shiro growled. Aizen smirked at him and began to walk towards Ulquiorra who was out from behind Shiro and standing to his right. He reached his hand out to touch him and Shiro gripped it. Tightly. Aizen winced at the pain, slight cracking was heard. "Touch him, and this time the cops won't save you Sousuke." Shiro stated with slurred speech.

"What makes you think they saved me last time?"

"Because if they hadn't have came, I would've killed your ass for what you did to Ichigo. You won't be in a coma this time. You'll be dead and gone." he growled out to Aizen. Ulquiorra watched in morbid fascination at his boyfriend. He was scared shitless, and he was sure that what ever happened to baby Kurosaki, was what happened to him too. More sickening cracks filled the air. Ulquiorra flinched with each one that echoed, and looked at his boyfriend.

Shiro's glasses were on the ground, his exotic golden eyes blazing in anger, blood lust in his eyes. Very rarely had he seen this side of Shiro, it usually came out when Ulquiorra was in some kind of danger or when his brother was in danger. "The cops aren't around to save your ass this time, Aizen." he spat out. Aizen flinched at the more pressure that was applied but smiled sadistically.

"It was worth it last time. He was so loud and tight-" before he could even finish, Shiro was on his like bald on Ikkaku and punched his lights out, knocking him to the ground. Ulquiorra's gasp rang through out the air. Shiro had straddled Aizen and was proceeding to beat the fuck out of him. Blood was goin down the side of Shiro's face from where Aizen had nicked him with his ring. It was bleeding badly, stitches would be needed, and he didn't care. The adrenaline that was going through him made the pain unable to register.

Ulquiorra, pulled his boyfriend off of Aizen, a crowd beginning to gather, and Aizen laid there in a puddle of blood with a broken wrist and minor contusions on his face and body. "I will fucking kill you! Damn you, I will kill you if you touch him! If you come around Ulquiorra, or Ichigo I will fucking kill you! Damn you!" he yelled at him as he dragged off but Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had managed to get him in the hotel lobby before Grimmjow had come up, glaring at Shiro's bloody face, the blood staining his shirt, his eye irritated from the blood that cascaded over it.

"Who the fuck did you get in a fight with?"

"Aizen! Goddamn Aizen! That bitch is outta fucking jail!" he yelled at Grimmjow.

"I know. He stopped by and paid Ichigo a visit. I don't know what happened between him and Aizen but it scared him shitless."

"Aizen goddamned raped him Grimmjow!" he yelled at him. Grimmjow's eyes widened and Ulquiorra took that chance to pull Shiro away, sending a sorrowful glare at Grimmjow. When they got into the room, Shiro sat on the bed, an eerie silence echoed throughout the room and Ulquiorra went and got a piece of linen and scissors with a towel and a wet wipe. He pulled the stool up and sat in between Shiro's legs.

"Look at me." Ulquiorra's voice softly stated, making Shiro's eyes connect with his. Sadness, anger and all of the above in his eyes mixed with love. "Shiro, what happened with Aizen, it was a long time ago. I have you now. I'll always have you as long as you want to be with me." He assured and pressed the towel to the slash that was right above his eye.

Applying light pressure while he wiped up the blood on his face with the wet wipe. He took a needle and began to string the linen through the open wound, bringing it to a close and he was very careful do to the grunts that Shiro was echoing. When the wound was successfully stitched, he wiped the wound, and deemed Shiro's face clean of blood.

"Ulquiorra," Shiro whispered before pulling Ulquiorra on the bed, and moving on top of him, lightly stroking the normally stoic face, "I love you." he whispered. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he looked up at the teen above him. True the stoic boy had been in love with Shiro for the three years they had been together, and he gave up hope after the second year when Shiro _still_ hadn't told him he loved him. Ulquiorra jerked up, crushing his lips onto the heavier teen and Shiro's tongue lightly grazed his bottom lip. He complied and let the tongue enter, all the while wrapping his arms around the albino's neck. Shiro deepened the kiss, his tongue massaging Ulquiorra's and mentally smirked when he heard him give a light moan. His hand traveled down to the hem of the stoic teen's shirt and lightly pressed his finger against the warm skin, the heat pooling onto his cold finger tips. Growling in frustration, Ulquiorra's shirt was ripped off by Ulquiorra himself leaving Shiro to break the kiss and smirk at him. Oh yeah, and he said that SHIRO was the sex addict.

"Take off your clothes, now!" Ulquiorra growled at him. Shiro watched in mild amusement for a moment and complied, taking every stitch of clothing off of his body, leaving him completely naked, his erection bobbing in the air. Ulquiorra's face flamed with red blush at the rather large erection that was bobbing in front of his face. "Sit on the bed, you can't move too much." Shiro again complied, but not before enlarging his grin. Ulquiorra's clothes were disposed of, and he was on Shiro like a cheetah on a gazelle. He was seated in his lap, his entrance nearly touching the erection that was slicked with precum.

"Are you going to ride me, Ulqui?" Shiro asked teasingly. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at him boyfriend before gasping when a finger wormed its way into his hole. He arched against his chest, trying to get the finger in deeper. Shiro pecked Ulquiorra's lips before shoving in another fingers. He scissored the finger, stretching him and and curling his fingers inside of him. His gasps and moans were driving Shiro wild. He didn't even bother putting in the third finger before he plunged himself into Ulquiorra's tight opening. S

Shiro groaned into Ulquiorra's shoulder, the warmth that was surrounding him was pushing him over the edge. He maneuvered their positions so Ulquiorra was back under him and gave a slight tug. He pulled out and plunged back in, thrusting in and out, gripping Ulquiorra's penis and pumped it in time with his thrusts. When Ulquiorra came, he cried out Shiro's name and Shiro growled out Ulquiorra's, as the heat squeezed around him, milking him dry. He slumped on Ulquiorra, and pulled himself out, hissing at the blood that came with it. Damn, he forgot lubrication. Again.

He shrugged, not really worried about it and fell next to Ulquiorra's form, entangling himself with him before whispering a light "I love you." and breathed in the sweet smelling hair of his. Ulquiorra's love returned and they both fell asleep, side-by-side.

~*~*~

**So, that was my date for Ulquiorra and Shiro! Please don't be shy, review!!**


	6. Chapter 6: date part 1

**Grimm: Ok, Ichi, time for our date!**

**Ichi:I thought girls were the only ones excited about these things.**

**Me: I decided to give you guys a treat, because you all dealt with the death of Shiro in my other story, I'll skip all the dates and go straight to Grimmjow and Ichigo!**

**--**

Ichigo smiled fondly when he woke. Grimmjow was holding him tight to his chest, his chin rested in the orange locks. Ichigo didn't think Grimmjow was asleep. "berry?" Ichigo looked up, a scowl on his face from the nickname. Grimmjow smirked at him.

"Kitty." Ichigo shot back. Grimmjow smirked, Ichigo was back to normal. Grimmjow got out of bed, sitting on the edge with a big yawn and stretched. Ichigo failed to hide an amused smirk at the scene before him. Grimmjow was a cat in his past life. No doubt about it. Grimmjow noticed the amused smirk and shook his head before standing. "You know, we don't have to go on this date you know."

"Eh, ya want ta go, so I'll go." Grimmjow dismissed, hiding the fact that it was really him that wanted to go on the date with Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and lightly kissed Grimmjow on the cheek. They changed clothes, Ichigo sporting black pants with snow boots over them and a skin tight black shirt. A POLO jacket over it. Grimmjow sported black cargo pants, chains all around, and an under armor white long sleeve shirt with the POLO jacket on. Grimmjow held himself back from licking his lips. Why oh why did the virgin he was holding his lust from have to look so damn fuckable?!

Ichigo smiled at Grimmjow and interlocked their fingers before walking out of the hotel and into the snow. It was chilling outside, but they barely noticed it. They were too busy sparing fleeting glances at each other. When they walked into town, they saw many of their friends. Renji was the first to notice, having a double date with Rukia and waved his long and lanky arm at Ichigo. Byakuya, however, looked completely bored. "I didn't know they were dating, did you?" Ichigo asked. Grimmjow shook his head, tightening his hand around Ichigo's. He smiled lightly, Grimmjow was such a sap. Especially when people weren't around. He smiled and shook his head lightly before dragging him to the other's. And literally DRAGGED.

"Oi! Ichigo, I didn't know you were dating Jaeggerjaques." Renji and Rukia stated. Ichigo shrugged and turned away, his face a bright crimson. Grimmjow smirked. Byakuya lifted an eyebrow towards Grimmjow. Since when did Grimmjow date? Upon seeing the arched eyebrow, Grimmjow shrugged at him, the most innocent look on his face he could muster. Byakuya rolled his eyes at his friend. They wouldn't admit it but the two best friends. "Where is Shiro and Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow mentally winced. _"Aizen goddamn raped him Grimmjow!"_ Shiro's voice rang through out his head.

"They are fucking each other." Grimmjow stated, trying to cover his wince with a yawn.

Ichigo caught it. Shiro just plainly ditching Ulquiorra's date night to fuck when he had something to prove wasn't normal. Fucking was normal, but abandoning something he was trying to prove himself on... never. Grimmjow was hiding something from him. Something was going on. "Oi! We need to eat. Lets all go together." Renji suggested. Ichigo nodded and pulled his boyfriend along with him. Grimmjow groaned, _why couldn't I just stick to fucking virgins?!_ He asked himself. He pushed Ichigo in the booth, the wrap around one at the back of the restaurant. Ichigo sat in the corner, Grimmjow beside him. The other piled in, Gin and Toshiro newly added to the group.

Grimmjow glared at Gin, he worked with Aizen for years, probably still did. Gin noticed the glare and sighed, his normally closed eyes flickering to the bathroom. "Oi! We'll be right back." Grimmjow stated lowly, almost a growl. Ichigo glanced at his boyfriend worried. Not for Grimmjow, but for Gin considering the tone he used. Before he could say anything they were gone. Toshiro and Ichigo gave each other quizzical glances but shrugged it off. Byakuya excused himself, following the other two. Orihime sighed, taking that as a signal and left the booth after the others.

"So Grimmjow, huh?" Rukia asked breaking the confused silence. Ichigo nodded. "I'm glad you picked him."

"why? He fucked virgins and left before me." Ichigo stated.

"Exactly! You made him turn over a new leaf!"

"Aizen's back in town." Renji suddenly stated. Ichigo visibly froze, his eyes widened in fear. "By the looks of it, you already met him. You and Grimmjow did." Ichigo nodded, his bangs covering his eyes. "Byakuya, Orihime, and Gin have met up with him already. Toshiro says Shirosaki has too." That made Ichigo break out of the twilight zone and faced Renji, eyes widened.

"You're saying my brother already met up with him?! That's very bad! You know that!"

"Kurosaki, I saw the two fight. I've never seen Shiro that mad, but when Ulquiorra pulled him away, Shiro wasn't the one in a puddle of blood. Aizen was." Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "May I ask what he did to you to make Shiro and yourself so visibly traumatized?"

"He raped me." he barely whispered. "Eight years ago. I was eight. He raped me and left. Shiro had a hissy fit."

"Does Grimmjow even know Ichigo?" Renji asked, looking at him.

"No. I didn't tell him. Shiro might have. If he did meet up with Aizen, then Grimmjow most definitely knows." Ichigo answered as they rounded the corner. They watched as Orihime smacked Grimmjow upside the head. Grimmjow started cussing at her and yelling. She, of course, yelled back much to Ichigo surprise. Orihime wasn't much of the conflict type. Grimmjow seated next to Ichigo, like before and put his arm behind him. "what did you idiots talk about?" Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow went to his ear.

"Tell you later." he whispered. Ichigo groaned. Rukia and Renji smirked at the two.

"Hey! Secrets are nice you know! I bet you guys are talking about sex!" Rukia admonished. Ichigo tensed, blush claiming his face and he pushed Grimmjow away, who was laughing.

"Aw! Ichigo is so shy! I bet you aren't like that when we aren't around!" Renji yelled.

"Ya lil minx!" Gin laughed. Toshiro rolled his eyes and shook his head, suddenly feeling sorry for Ichigo.

"Shut up! We haven't done anything yet!" Ichigo growled. They all stopped laughing and looked at Grimmjow who was pouting and looking the other direction.

"Oh my Kami-sama! The world is ending!" Gin stated. Grimmjow glared at Gin before taking a swig of his Coke that was sitting beside him and Ichigo. Rukia smiled at them.

"Hey! Lets play truth! At least it will get us through the wait for our food!" Rukia suggested. Grimmjow shrugged.

"Nuh-uh! No way! Not with what happened last time because of you idiots in the truth or dare game! No way!" Ichigo protested.

"Kurosaki. It's just a little fun." Toshiro yawned. Everyone stared blankly at him. Crickets began chirping.

"Anyway... C'mon Ichigo! I won't ask you anything personal! Honest!" Rukia stated, crossing her fingers behind her back. Renji noticed and smirked. Ichigo humphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine." he pouted. Grimmjow smirked like a predator and moved his hand down Ichigo's back without anyone noticing. Ichigo tensed and looked at Grimmjow, who only smirked back in response. "I'll start!" Ichigo stated glaring at Rukia. Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo's ear, making the others curious. Ichigo pointed at Orihime, "Are your breasts real?" Everyone fell out laughing, even Grimmjow who was clutching his stomach in pain. Curiosity took hold of the other customers in the restaurant. Orihime gaped at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! How can you ask that?"

"Because-" Grimmjow's hand covered his mouth and a nervous laugh echoed.

"-everyone but lover girl over there wanted to know." he growled out while glaring at Ichigo. Ichigo glared back. "I can't believe you actually did that." Grimmjow stated approvingly.

"You told me to!" Ichigo admonished. Orihime's glare redirected towards Grimmjow who growled at Ichigo.

"Fucktard."

"bastard!"

"Bitch!"

"Kitty!"

"Berry!"

"Cum guzzling gutter slut!" Ichigo growled and turned away. Grimmjow sweat dropped. What the hell was that? Where did that come from? Grimmjow blinked as everyone began to laugh.

"And to answer your question, no. When I was ten, thanks to that big oaf right there," she growled at Grimmjow while pointing at him, "I had to get plastic surgery. He kicked a rock, and a moving car had hit it, and shot it back into my breast, shredding it inside my breast." She answered. "now my turn. Kurosaki, Karma is a bitch. Now, have you ever had or given a blow job before?"

He mumbled, his face scarlet and turned away.

"I'm sorry?"

"No dammit! Geeze!" everyone stared at him. Grimmjow's gaze flickered away, a grunt heard through the air. Ichigo groaned. This sucked so bad.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Ok! that is part one of their date! There will be little flashbacks in the next chapter and a sweet surprise I want to give you guys for being so awesome! Thanks to all that reviewed! You know who you are and the chapter is dedicated to you! Now please review some more!


	7. Chapter 7: Date part 2: Pantera

**Grimm: Ok this is weird.**

**Ichi: What?**

**Grimm: This Overboard story, and the Through the rabbit hole one.**

**Me: whats weird? -tears up-**

**Grimm: Why would I rape Ichi's ass when he would give it to me freely?**

**Ichi:-growls- I'm gonna kill you!**

**-------------------------------**

Date part 2

A slight hiss made itself known as the sky became dark. Ichigo looked up, ignoring Grimmjow's curious glance, and noticed a small kitten. His face hardened when he saw children trying to catch it and throwing bottles at it. His face took its trademark scowl and eyes turned ferocious. He stood and walked over to the children, smacking one in the back of the head. He turned angered at first, his mouth open for an angry reply as he clutched his head, but immediately turned fearful at the older kid. He has seen Ichigo around school, even if he was an underclassmen, he was known through out the middle school because of Karin and Yuzu. Him beating up some kids who were picking on his sisters. Ichigo's glare and presence made the middle school kids tense, and smile nervously at the high school student.

"Now, I think you should be courteous to animals, don't you think?" he growled out. the middle school kid was about to agree but Grimmjow had come up behind Ichigo, his face set into a hard glare. the kids flinched. They weren't afraid of Ichigo as much as they were afraid of Grimmjow. The man was legendary! He had been arrested and thrown in the slammer only to have been let out the next month. He had beaten some kid named Luppi into a coma two years ago and the parents had pulled the plug on the kid. He used to be in a gang. The kids were shivering.

"C'mon ya fuckin' whelps, thro' th' bottl' at me." Grimmjow growled, ordering them. His speech slightly slurring in anger. It had happened to him since he was a young kid, whenever he was angry, he would shorten his words, something that he found efficient to speeding the process to kicking to beat the people to a pulp.

"I can handle this." Ichigo whispered, Grimmjow's anger calmed a bit, Ichigo's presence washing over him. He glanced at the orange haired teen who had began to glare at the kids, snapping their attention back to him. He cracked his knuckles and Grimmjow smiled like a maniac. He pulled his fist back, bringing it down to the kid's face. His slammed his eyes shut, and cringed back waiting for the pain, but cracked his eye opened curiously when he didn't. Ichigo flicked the kid in the forehead, making his flinch slightly. "Now, don't torture animals. beat it." he ordered, but when the kid didn't move from shock Grimmjow slapped his hands in front of the kid's face.

"Beat it!" he sjnapped making them all run away. Ichigo straightened and smiled at his boyfriend.

"you really have a bad temper." Ichigo chuckled. Grimmjow sent him a dirty look and Ichigo chuckled before turning his attention to the kitten that was meowing and hissing. The kitten was a bright teal color, slight darker then Grimmjow's and two orange tipped ears, its paws were orange as well, and hybrid eyes, one being brown, the other being teal. Ichigo's head cocked to the side at the strange looking kitten but shrugged when he squatted down, his hand held out as an invitation. He cooed for the kitten at first, promising not to hurt it and that the bad children were gone. The fur had flatten against its back, its eyes glinting in curiosity as it began to venture out from under the boxes. It walked cautiously to the outstretched hand, sniffing it first. It lightly bit Ichigo's finger before purring into his hand. Ichigo blinked curiously and began to lift the tiny animal into his arms and straightened his legs.

The kitten's purrs only got louder as Ichigo began to pet it. They both lifted there head to see a smirking Grimmjow. Grimmjow put his fingers on Ichigo's head and ruffled the hair.

"Mama-Ichigo." he chuckled making Ichigo growl at him. The kitten meowed at Grimmjow, standing up on Ichigo's arms, the nose lifted into the air wanting to investigate Grimmjow. Grimmjow's face twitched as the kitten leaped, clenching its claws into Grimmjow's shirt and grzing the chest under. He yelped in surprise screaming a slightly high pitched, "what the...?!" and then sighed, supporting the kitten who climbed onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck, purring lightly. He groaned.

"Mama-grimm-"

"-nuh uh, my cute little berry, I'm daddy Grimm!" he shouted, acting as if it was an accomplishment. Ichigo twitched lightly, deciding not to hit Grimmjow because of the kitten that was basically asleep on his shoulder. "C'mon," Grimmjow ushered, "Lets go back to the room. I have to pay you back for today." Ichigo blushed bright red at the statement and began to remember the conversation at the diner...

_Ichigo rolled his eyes as everyone made fun of him because of his inexperience. Grimmjow just smirked at him, gazing at him as he rested his head on his hand. His face heated up and moved to look away before his phone was knocked into the floor. He got under the table, on his hands and knees looking for the cell phone before a mischievous idea entered his brain. He smirked, but his face flamed when he looked towards Grimmjow's crotch, a noticeable tent in his pants. He made his way to Grimmjow, his knees resting in between Grimmjow's legs and fondled with the button, and slowly dropped the zipper, pleased to find out that he wore no underwear. Grimmjow tensed immediately and glared down at Ichigo who only smiled in return. The others asked if Grimmjow was ok and where Ichigo was but Grimmjow waved it off and said that he was in the bathroom._

_He gripped the base of the erection, fondling with in, feeling surperior when he heard a pleasure induced hiss. He licked the top of the erection, feeling grimmjow shivered slightly. He engulfed the erection, slightly biting him and heard a growl emit from him. He began to deep throat him, unsure of anything else to do and felt Grimmjow's hand clench around a handful of hair and push his head back down, his hips slightly bucking. Ichigo almost gagged, holding down Grimmjow's muscular hips. Soon a silent growl echoed and Grimmjow filled Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo almost drowning but gulped it down. He smirked, a couple drip of semen on his chin and wiped his face before removing his hand from his hair and tucking the softening member into Grimmjow's pants and zipping the zipper while buckling the pants._

He smiled at the memory and smirked at Grimmjow who glanced back at him, before gulping when Ichigo watched Grimmjow lock the door and lay the kitten down lightly on the other bed. "Its a he." Grimmjow confirmed. Ichigo arched an eyebrow at him and smirked.

"Perv."

"and I'm naming him Pantera," he stated ignoring him.

"you looked between his legs. Poor violated cat." he smiled. Grimmjow growled at him and pounced as Ichigo's laugh rang out.


	8. Chapter 8: life was good

Chapter Eight: Love and Care

Grimmjow groaned when he woke. He patted the bed beside him, trying to feel for his boyfriend. When he didn't feel him, he glanced up, curious to find him exiting the room. Grimmjow blinked a couple times and then realized that Ichigo was an early bird. He had told him that last night. Ah, last night. Grimmjow smirked, at last night. He glanced up at the kitten that was sleeping right above his head. Pantera was like a purring tycoon. He chuckled lightly.

After only one day, he had this idiot feline rubbing up to him and found that he wouldn't be able to leave him even if he wanted to. The little cat was just so addicting. He jumped and tried to climb walls, he would paw you in the face and bite you anytime he got a chance. The little cat was just a little ball of mean energy. It reminded Grimmjow of himself when he was a little kid. He scratched the cat slightly and then lay back down, remembering last night.

_After Grimmjow had pounced Ichigo, he gripped his cheeks and kissed him hard on the mouth, laying on top of Ichigo and lowering themselves to the sheets. His tongued thrusted into Ichigo's mouth and Ichigo gasped, moaning at the sensation. As they battled for dominance, Grimmjow grounded into Ichigo's hard member. Ichigo broke the kiss, throwing his head back and moaning out, crying Grimmjow's name as Grimmjow found one of Ichigo's hot spots, just behind his ear._

_He arched into Grimmjow's chest, grinding up into Grimmjow. Grimmjow growled and Ichigo whimpered, moaned and gasped, driving Grimmjow crazy with each and every noise that passed Ichigo's lips. The boy was pushing further and further over the edge of his sexual sanity. "Grimm." Ichigo moaned. _

_Grimmjow snapped. Yes, that was it. His lips dived onto Ichigo's neck, biting it, sucking it. Ichigo moaned and arched, each time grinding his member into Grimmjow. "Grimm…" he moaned as Grimmjow thrusted his member down onto Ichigo's again, "Grimm, take me please." Grimmjow's head snapped up. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked in a husky and deep voice from lust. Ichigo's flushed cheeks nodded. Grimmjow smirked at him and their clothes began to remove themselves. They were both naked soon, both together, rubbing against each other, grunting, gasping, moaning at each other. Ichigo's legs wrapped around Grimmjow's waist as Grimmjow's mouth encased Ichigo's crying member. He cried out, screaming at the new sensation. Then he gasped, only to find that while Grimmjow was sucking his dick, he had stuck a finger into his entrance._

_He wiggled his hips in a bit of discomfort, but couldn't say anything as he cried out Grimmjow's name when he came all over his face. Grimmjow smirked and licked up all of the juices, but didn't say anything nor did he give Ichigo a chance to recover from his sex high, he slammed himself into Ichigo's tight virgin entrance, so Ichigo didn't have to feel some of the pain._

_Ichigo cried out in pain, he felt as if he was being split open, it hurt. He spread his legs wider, trying to accomadate Grimmjow. Grimmjow groaned at the tight heat that encased him, trying his hardest not to move, to wait until Ichigo was ready. A couple of minutes filled with whimpers of pain passed before Ichigo nodded his head, allowing Grimmjow to move._

_And move he did, slamming back into Ichigo when he pulled out and grabbed him, pumping him in time with his thrusts, his animalistic instincts taking over, so he didn't feel Ichigo's pain before he spilt his seed into him, Ichigo coming soon after with a cry of completion._

_--------------_

Grimmjow sighed; life was good.

**Ok, I'm finished! The next chapter is where the plot picks up, the sex is a very important part of the plot!**


	9. Aizen

**Ok, I know I have made you guys wait, but I have been very busy! I have school and homework, then because everyone wants me to hang out with them i have to or I'm afraid they'll eat me with tobasco sauce! but anywho, here is the long awaited chapter of Somewhere Down the Slopes. **

**-----**

Ichigo limped as he walked over to the table that his brother was at. He sat down and smirked at the stitches on his face. He had no idea how he got the stitches, but he had a pretty good idea. "I'm sorry." was all he said before slouching in his chair, hissing slightly from the pain in his lowere back and raw ass. He was sooooo going to kick Grimmjow's ass for that later. Shirosaki glanced at him, at first his face was impassive, but when he noticed Ichigo's discomfort, he smirked maniacally.

"Ichi finally got some."

"Oh, fuck you!"

"Na, that's Grimmjow's job." as Shiro spoke those words, Ichigo found his face heat up with blush and glare at his older brother. Shiro smirked at him, but said nothing as he continued to drink his hot chocolate. Ichigo found himself leaning back against the chair, his eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Before you even make yourself ask, it was Aizen." Shiro stated and turned to look at Ichigo, who had lifted his head slightly to stare at Shirosaki. "But I broke his wrist." he grumbled, not really informing Ichigo but reassuring himself that he didn't get his ass kicked.

"Well as long as you didn't get your ass kicked, shi." Ichigo whispered, "It probably more then I would've done."

"Ichigo, I love you to death, but I'm not going to pity you or console you. You were raped, eight years ago. Ulquiorra was too. I'd hope you still wouldn't be blaming yourself. You're stronger then that. So the next time Aizen comes around, don't tuck yer tail between yer legs. Fight back. It works wonders really."

"I would say thanks, but I don't think you meant that speech that way." Ichigo glared. Shirosaki smirked.

"Nope, that just my nice way of calling you a pussy."

"Well at least I'm not a man whore." Ichigo grunted.

"Fucktard."

"Hoebag."

"Skank."

"Slut!" Ichigo said harshly

"Bitch!"

"Regurgitated cum bubble!" with the last insult, the pair was silent and smirking but snorts began to escape their mouths. Soon they found their selves laughing it out, rolling around on the floor. When the laughter died down, Ichigo found himself still chuckling and his brother clutching his head, where the stitches were laughing just like Ichigo. "I take it, it hurts to laugh." Shirosaki immediately stopped laughing and glared.

"Oh you have no idea." Ichigo smiled.

"thanks, this time I really mean it." Shiro smiled softly at his brother and the two said no more. They were known in school for being hostile to each other, but best friends at the same time. Unless the two were standing right next to each other or you were a close friend, you didn't know the tow were brother. It was useful sometimes, others just plain annoying. "Oi, Ichi, I think your boyfriend just crawled out of the dumpster." Ichigo made a confused sound and noticed Grimmjow coming out of the elevator with back jeans on and an under armor long sleeve shirt. His hair was all over the place, his eyes bright and satisfied but bags were under his eyes. Ichigo smirked, his boyfriend looked hilarious.

If this is what sex did to him, then they should do it more often. Ichigo gave his a smile and Grimmjow made a grunting noise but smiled back, nonetheless. "hey Grimm?" Ichigo asked suddenly, a mischievous smirk playing on his face.

"Is this where you tell me how good I am in bed and how you want to crawl back in it?" Grimmjow asked hopefully, ignoring the smirk on Shirosakis face.

"this is where I tell you to next time, TAKE IT EASY DAMMIT! MY FUCKING ASS HURTS!" he shouted at him, all of them suddenly feeling grateful that no one was in the coffee shop. Grimmjow mearly smirked at Ichigo.

"Thats what happens when you have a really good fuck. You should be thanking m-"

"-Ichigo." an all too familiar voice stated. Ichigo froze, fear washing over him as if he were standing under a waterfall. His chest clenched in fright, he didn't move. Shirosaki watched as his brother's skin turned frightfully pale, his happy face gone and a fearful one left in its place. Grimmjow's grouchy morning began to take over, a ferocious creature left in its place as his teal blue eys ghosted to the one that had scared Ichigo shitless. He hissed and glared along with Shiro at the man standing behind the one he loved the most.

Sousuke Aizen.


	10. Chapter 10: Blood Covered Snow

**Ok guys the thing you've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Aizen's apology**

Ichigo froze when he turned, there stood a bloodied up Aizen, his eyes red and puffy from crying, he assumed, his clothes wrinkled. "May I speak to Kurosaki alone?" he asked. Shirosaki growled louder, Grimmjow as well.

"You're lucky you're getting to talk to him here!" Grimmjow snapped. "So get to fucking talking before I beat your fucking ass into the ground!"

"For once I agree with Grimmjow." Shirosaki growled menacingly at him. Aizen nodded and moved to sit in front of Ichigo.

"I'm so sorry, Ichigo-"

"You have no right to fucking call him by his first name!" Grimmjow snapped. Aizen glared at Grimmjow, Shirosaki glared at Aizen, and Ichigo glared at the floor. Then Ichigo stood, making everyone stare at him, his eyes hidden under his bangs, and a loud snap echoed throughout the room, followed behind a large boom and broken chairs.

"Get out." Ichigo stated calmly, a stoic face revealed as his fist was still raised in the air from punching Aizen out of his chair. Aizen just sat there holding his broken and bloody nose.

"I said get out." Ichigo growled, repeating his words. Aizen stood, not saying a word before walking out. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo, not saying a word before his turned to face Grimmjow, and burying his face into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow, for once, didn't making a grimace, he didn't push him away, and he didn't just stand there. For once, he held the boy in his arms.

He was falling even deeper…

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_+__

Ichigo sighed as he buckled his boot, clipping himself into the snowboard. He looked over at Grimmjow, he was asleep at three O'clock in the afternoon, and Ichigo…. Well he had a lot to think about without Grimmjow there with him. Ichigo had just recently figured out he was in love with Grimmjow. He smiled softly at him before kissing him on the forehead. He knew Shirosaki had told Grimmjow about him being raped, he found out today.

Since then, Ichigo was told that Grimmjow hadn't slept, something about the school's badass actually worried about Ichigo. Ichigo was flattered to say the least, and Shirosaki had teased saying he had tamed the wildcat. Ichigo smiled softly, kissing Grimmjow on the forehead again before whispering the three words that had condemned so many people into loneliness.

_+_+--=--=-=-+_+-=-___+-=-=-_=-=_=p_+-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

He boarded, swiftly going down the mountain, people staring at him in awe as he zoomed past them, all of his surroundings pushed away from his mind, his mind filled with thoughts. How many times had he wanted to tell Grimmjow on his own about what happened between him and Aizen? How many times had he wanted to tell Grimmjow that Aizen had killed his mother and then raped him when he had finished with her? He felt so weak, so undeserving of anything.

He cried out when he was slammed into, knocking him off of his current path down the mountain and rolling him into a new one, a prohibited path. When he stopped rolling he tried to move, but cried out only in spasms of pain for his leg was broken. It was at that opportunity that Aizen jumped out straddling Ichigo's hips, a gun pointed to his head.

"Poor Kurosaki-kun," Aizen smirked, his lips lowering to the teenager's ear, amused and delighted at the fear being expressed, "you have no one here to protect ypu, just like eight years ago." Ichigo's eyes turned frantic as he bucked, trying to get Aizen off of him, but that only endd with him cocking the gun and pointing it at his head. Ichigo froze, dreading that horrible sound. He was defeated, what happened eight years ago was going to happen again... _I'm so sorry, mother._

It was then that Shirosaki words went through his mind the conversation they had had earlier that day.

_"Ichigo, I love you to death, but I'm not going to pity you or console you. You were raped, eight years ago. Ulquiorra was too. I'd hope you still wouldn't be blaming yourself. You're stronger then that. So the next time Aizen comes around, don't tuck yer tail between yer legs. Fight back. It works wonders really."_

_"I would say thanks, but I don't think you meant that speech that way." Ichigo glared. Shirosaki smirked._

_"Nope, that just my nice way of calling you a pussy."_

_"Well at least I'm not a man whore." Ichigo grunted._

_"Fucktard."_

_"Hoebag."_

_"Skank."_

_"Slut!" Ichigo said harshly_

_"Bitch!"_

_"Regurgitated cum bubble!" with the last insult, the pair was silent and smirking but snorts began to escape their mouths. Soon they found their selves laughing it out, rolling around on the floor. When the laughter died down, Ichigo found himself still chuckling and his brother clutching his head, where the stitches were laughing just like Ichigo. "I take it, it hurts to laugh." Shirosaki immediately stopped laughing and glared._

_"Oh you have no idea." Ichigo smiled._

He jumped up, surprising Aizen and grabbing the wrist that held the gun, struggling to get it out of Aizen's grip. Both tried to force it to look at the other, struggle becoming overwhelming to Aizen's broken wrist. The gun went off.

----------------------------------------

"Everyone, please remain calm, another avalanche has fallen down the mountain, we had assumed it was because of the rather loud bang you heard earlier." Urahara explained, his hands held up high to calm the students down.

"Is anyone missing?" a student cried as Grimmjow came out of the room, before standing next to Shirosaki and the gang.

"What happened?" Grimmjow asked with a yawn.

"Another avalanche, we're missing a kid." Shirosaki informed. Grimmjow hned and looked around, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"Where is Ichigo?" Everyone turned to look at each other just as Urahara spoke.

"The student being searched for is Ichigo Kurosaki."


	11. Chapter 11: Unwelcomed surprise

**A/N So here is the climax to Somewhere Down the Slopes. I hope you enjoy it!**

**-----------------------------------**

Grimmjow didn't even think twice, before taking off, and darting out of the hotel, only to be stopped by Urahara and Yuroichi. "Jaeggerjaques-san, you can't go outside. It's already a crisis from the two avalanches. We can't let you be put in danger."

"Fuck that! I don't care about me being in danger, what about Ichigo?! He could be alive and seriously hurt, but you aren't going to let me go and help him?" he yelled, his other classmates looking over at the screaming, Shirosaki gripping Grimmjow and pulling him off, ignoring his loud protests. With a sigh, he pulled him into the elevator. "What the fuck Shiro?!"

"Shut up Grimmjow. When the elevator stops get your gear on, we're going to go and look for Ichigo."

"you know another way out?"

"through the back you idiot." Shirosaki snorted and Grimmjow snarled at him, hating it when Shirosaki mocked him. He hissed when the elevator jerked, and the red light began to blink.

"What the hell is happening?!" Grimmjow demanded.

"Someone cut the support cord to the elevator." Shirosaki growled, his golden irises glinting darkly. Grimmjow screamed a long stream of curses before hearing a small thumping noise. He silenced Shirosaki, and listened. Another thumping noise began to take place. Grimmjow looked at Shirosaki before silently pointing towards the ceiling of the elevator. Shirosaki nodded silently in agreement. Jumping up, Grimmjow graped the bars on the ceiling of the elevator, pulling himself up without a sound and kicked the hatch open, his foot catching the mystery figure before it could do any damage.

The figure hit the floor with an indignant thump, a groan escaping its mouth. Grimmjow shot down, flicking his head up to Shirosaki, who nodded in understanding and bounded to the bars and flinging himself into the hatch. Grimmjow dropped his knee onto the figure, dismissing the manly groan that escaped its mouth. Removing the ski mask, he glared when he saw who it was.

"Szayel."

--------------------------------------

Ichigo cried out as the gun shot ripping through his side, a lucky flesh wound, but Aizen was worse off, sporting a gunshot in the forehead, Ichigo managed to pick himself and drag himself away from the avalanche that he had heard ripping down the mountain. He gasped and grutned as blood poured out of the wound, his hand hat was there to apply pressure wasn't helping at all. Dropping his snowboard onto the ground, and jumped on, not bothering to use the safety straps.

In the back of his mind, he had an aweful feeling that he wasn't going to make it.

------------------------------------

"Grimmjow," the pink-haired man gasped, "long time no see."

"not long enough if you ask me." Grimmjow snarled as another body was dropped from the hatch and Shirosaki reappearing as he landed on the obvious female with tan skin and blond white hair. "Halibel, another unwelcomed surprise."

"You finally show your cowardly face." she gasped at him, "Is the pussy Ulquiorra arou-" she was caught off by a fust connecting with her jaw and the girl's, she landed on the ground. Grimmjow crouched in front of her, a serious and deadly expression on his face as he looked the girl in the eyes.

"Tell me where Ichigo Kurosaki is."


	12. Chapter 12: srry fer the wait! I was KIA

**Ok guys the thing you've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Grimmjow's Choice, Shirosaki's heart, and Blood Covered Snow**

Ichigo groaned, he couldn't help but almost slip, having not put his boots on correctly. Man, he was just asking for a death wish. He cried out in pain and frustration as the avalanche closed in on him. "oh shit, oh shit, oh FUCKING shit!" he chanted when he saw the edge of the cliff. He was fucking screwed! Skidding his board to a needed halt, his body'd mass was too great and flung him over the edge of the cliff, where he fell to another level, skidding inside of the mountain's ice cave and slamming his head on the ice sickle. "Grimmjow..." he whispered pleadingly before falling into the darkness hat had been calling his name.

----------------------------------------

"Aizen just caught him over the edge of the cut trail. Has a gun on him, my guess is that was what set the avalanche off." Szayel answered. "Nnoitra should be waiting at the end, he refused to help in anyway, whilst me and Halibel had no choice."

"Well that just fucking goddamn perfect! but while you two sob about killing a fucking teenager's life, I'm going to go find Ichi!" Grimmjow growled, Shirosaki smirking at him with eyes of amusement; if Ichigo ever married Grimmjow, he wouldn't have to worry about him getting hit on by other guys or being in danger. He guessed if Grimmjow could save him, then he would be okay.

Because if the was someone that could for sure save Ichigo, it was Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques. The first man in history to ever walk away from the infamous Espada Gang as a numero and survive while never going back. Shirosaki smiled softly as Grimmjow climbed out of the elevator and was most likely all ready out side; his little brother didn't need him anymore. Just Grimmjow.

--------------------------------------

While sneaking out the back door, Grimmjow made sure his board was in his hands and yelped when he saw Yuroichi standing there with a smirk, her black cat board in her arms. "You aren't leaving without me are you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. Grimmjow smirked and looked back at her.

"Would never dream over it." he stated as the clicks to the board echoed and he jumped to the slope, snowboarding down the newly created snow path, he followed the avalanche trail and stopped suddenly when he saw blood. His eyes widened and he prayed, he prayed to god (if there even was one) that Ichigo wasn't the one under that snow. He didn't even bother unbuckling his board to dig through the snow. Sonn Yuroichi joined him, both of them digging through the snow and praying that it wasn't Ichigo.

A miracle struck them both when they saw the bleeding forehead of Sousuke Aizen. Tears ran down Yuroichi's cheeks, happy that it was Ichigo. It was then that Grimmjow noticed the hidden trail of blood and only one path to go, and that was over the cliff. He unclasped his board and took off running, the cliff about a 100 meters away and Grimmjow ran it easy. "Ichigo! Ichigo are you down there?!" he yelled. His chest clenched when no sound came from below. He hissed and jumped, ignoring the pain when he hit the little cave landing. He cried out, probably broke his leg but he could deal with that later, his adrenaline was pumping, the pain decreasing.

His breath hitched when he found Ichigo. He was lying lifeless, trembling unconsciously and blood polled around him form his gun wound and head wound he had aquired from sliding into the cavern when the avalanche threatened to swallow him whole. He limped to him, dragging his leg and collaped on his knees, soaking his pants with his lover's blood. "YUROICHI! I FOUND HIM GO GET HELP!" Grimmjow shouted, his voice echoing through the cave.

"RIGHT!" he heard a response and he smiled gratefully. Hoping, she would hurry before it was too late to save Ichigo.

--------------------

Sorry! I hurt my wrist really badly, actually I got hit with a sledgehammer! PLease enjoy i will try to get the others out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok guys the thing you've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy it!**

"His heart is failing! CLEAR!" the jolts were sent through Ichigo's body, the oxygen tank on his face. "CLEAR!" they shouted again, Ichigo's chest arched off of the bed and his heartbeat became steady. The harmonious beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing that was heard through the office. The sweating doctors sighed and gave each other high fives, please with their work.

Grimmjow sat in his own bed, his legs propped up from surgery, his shin had shattered; collapsing like the twin towers the doctors joked. He had no idea what that meant but if it was towers collapsing it sounded really bad. He hissed lightly when Yuroichi waltzed it the room with a cane and pliers. He looked at her with a pleased smile. "I knew I could count on you!" he whispered.

Yuroichi gave a mocked bow and cut his binds, lightly lowering his leg to the ground and then gave him the cane. "Ichigo is down the hall, they just put him in there; he got out of surgery not even four hours ago. Make it quick Grimmjow, I have to make it to the cabin." He nodded and they walked out of the room together, both going opposite ways. Grimmjow hobbled to the room, remembering what happened.

Flashback

_Grimmjow sat there with Ichigo in his arms, an ice sickle in his thigh, his shin shattered. He dragged himself out of the cave with Ichigo in his lap. He clutched the cloth to his head hard and angry like, trying to stop the begging. He had guessed this was karma for all the people he killed when he was running with Aizen. He sat out on the ledge waiting for Yuroichi to come back. Soon, his vision began to fade, blood running a tiny river off of the ledge and Ichigo stopped breathing in his arms._

_His arms clenched, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, he tried to fight it, "C'mon Ichigo, wake up." He breathed. He breath rolling off of his lips. "Ichigo don't leave me, please. Please wake up." Then darkness enveloped him. _

_Yuroichi came back running, she had dialed 9-1-1, Shirosaki was right behind her, as was Ulquiorra and Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Orihime, Toshiro, and Gin. "Oh no," she breathed when she saw their blood and both knocked out cold. "FUCK! GODDAMMIT!" She roared before bounding off of the cliff, ignoring everyone's protests. She threw Ichigo over her shoulder and began to climb. Everyone gasped when they saw Ichigo. "He's not breathing." She panted before jumping down to get Grimmjow. With ease she got him on her shoulder, used to this effort. She climbed, her muscles drained and barely got him over the edge. A hand appeared in front of her face. "Kisuke," she breathed and glared when she saw Aizen over his shoulder. _

"_He's dead. He was shot through the skull."_

End Flashback

Grimmjow pushed the door open and hobbled in, Ichigo sleeping face made Grimmjow's heart sing. He walked over to the bedd and sat down in the offered chair, propping his leg on the bed. Grimmjow burried his head in his hands, he hoped to god Ichigo would wake up. He hoped that god would smile down on him for one time. He needed Ichigo, he need him to live. Grimmjow was nothing without Ichigo. He loved him. He sniffled as tears leaked out of his eyes for the first time in a long time.

_"Mister Kurosaki may not ever wake up."_ Grimmjow remembered the doctor saying that, _"He had too much damage with his skull. We were lucky he survived the surgery. He may not even make it through the night." _Grimmjow smiled sadly before to Ichigo, jumping when he saw hot chocolate brown eyes resting on him.

"Nnn, Grimmjow? Don't cry." Ichigo asked. Grimmjow moved the hair out of his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, Strawberry, its Me." He greeted, "And I'm not crying." he added. ichigo rolled his eyes.

"What happened? I can't remember." He groaned. Grimmjow sighed in silent relief.

"Maybe it's best if you didn't." Ichigo looked at him with a puzzled look before he scooted over, inviting Grimmjow in the bed with him. Grimmjow accepted after flicking Ichigo in the forehead. "Don't ever do that to me again Ichigo." He ordered before getting in the bed with him. "I love you too much." Ichigo's eyes widened before turning to look over at Grimmjow. He smiled softly.

"I love you too kitty!"


	14. Chapter 14: EPILOGUE

**OK, heres the deal. I have a week off of school and will do my best to finish any unfinished stories so you guys keep up! Im srry for being gone for so long my fellow readers!**

**FINAL CHAPTER OF SOMEWHERE DOWN THE SLOPES!**

_Eight Years Later_

The alarm clock rang, stirring a 26 year old Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques out of much needed sleep. he stirred and saw his husband sleeping peacefully beside him, groaning and carrying on from the dream that he was having. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at his face, ultimately waking the sleeping Ichigo. "What the hell Grimm!" Ichigo shouted from his sleep.

"Get up Berry. I need to go to work." Grimmjow snorted.

"You don't need my help to do that." Ichigo deadpanned. that caused Grimmjow to jump Ichigo, his body lingering over his own, puffs of breath carressing Ichigo's lips. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's member, carressing it until it was brought back to life and kissed him hard on the lips, drinking in his moans and whimpers.

"Ok. I'll leave now." was the laughing whisper that exited Grimmjow's lips and he climbed out of the bed and into the shower, leaving a fuming Ichigo all to himself.

Ichigo glowered and smiled, grapping his video phone, Ichigo smiled evily at the new plan. He'd teach Grimmjow that even after eight years of being together and six of being married, you won't leave ichigo during sex!

**Ok guys and then it goes to Cell Phone fun, so i guess Somewhere Down the Slopes is s prequel to it! Ha! Thx for sticking with me guys!**


End file.
